leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-4888212-20171121234230
im back with some numbers. concerning jgl-runes: i did the math on domination-sorcery and sorcery-inspiration. at first i thought that sorcery-inspiration might be stronger, but since the talent-stopwatch needs another 300g to upgrade, the value is actually less than thought at first. picking inspiration as secondary tree gives around 650g value. while domination talents give ~833g. domination-sorcery or sorcery-domination comes down to preferrence, but after the numbercrunching i like the domination tree more as the main tree, even tho my first impulse was to opt out of it entirely. the runes i pick up are: Electrocute / dark harvest, still not sure about it.. the breaking point seems to be around 160 souls (including scaling on average build) to break even with electrocute, which takes LONG, however, dark harvest shines in fights with more than 1 enemy, as you can repeatedly procc it, and it is better for splitpushing. electrocute is better for assassinating a single person and getting out of there. id switch this rune up depending on matchup tbh. -sudden impact: gives a nice mpen boost, which is readily available after lvl6. while it only gives around 233g in stats, it is very hard to buy mpen with items, so it is worth more in slotefficiency. -eyeball collection; even tho somewhat nerfed and now giving AP upon completion instead of mpen, is good for the value, 30AP when finished are roughly 600g. what makes this good in the jungle is that many enemy junglers pick up zombie wards, and since warding is a giving and taking, they get a bit of sight until you clear it, you get a stack. if you dont like eyebal collection, get zombieward as it is your duty. -i really like ravenous hunter as 3rd rune, up to 15% healing are nice. if you choose to take sorcery as your main tree, switch this one out tho, as it is the least impactful. in sorcery: -transcendence for 10% CDR -gathering storm for obvious reasons. these 2 talents give you a hefty 10min powerspike. i would recommend taking them always on jgl diana. if sorcery is your main tree, picking up either of the other 3 choices is fine, tho i find nullifying orb to look okayish, it seems lackluster in comparison to the other 2, but it comes down to preference. ultimate hat is really nice, albeit not always useful if you handle your resets well, manaflow is really good and probably the best option if your midlaner demands bluebuff. aerys and comet seem fine. aerys deals higher sustained amount, but comet deals better burst (recommendable) AND gives your abilities, which you use in a bursty manner, CDR! this passive is what makes comet SO good on diana. in smaller or larger fights, comet allows you to mop up fights in a disgusting manner,as CDR, high uptime and mediocre damage (but with good scaling) make it a perfect tool whenever you have several opponents that dont have their full health. as the third rune in sorcery tree and the third rune in domination are both "meh", pick your main tree according to your playstyle. i would recommend domination as maintree however, if you expect yourself to carry. if you can rely on your team or have a good engage comp, running sorcery as main tree is a good option. dont run inspiration, it looks really cool to get into as secondary tree, but is actually not worth it (or only worth if your opponents play so passive and dont ward enough to get eyeballs stacked in a timely matter... which ofc you cannot know before the game) tldr: look at runes above, run either electrocute/dark harvest/comet depending on matchup and playstyle, fill in the rest as said above, with 3rd rune as "flex"; for highest gold per talent-tree. question for anyone else running domination jgl diana: which keystone do you use? electrocute or dark harvest, and why?